kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheshire Cat
"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in the shadows..." The Cheshire Cat is a mysterious pink cat with purple stripes who makes his abode within the Tulgey Woods of Wonderland. He has mysterious powers and constantly teleports from one place to another. He speaks in riddles and wears an almost permanent grin on his face. He also likes to move his body parts around in odd positions, mostly his head, to see the reaction of his audience. His role in the grand scheme of events in the series soon becomes clear during the transformation of Wonderland into its gruesome doppelganger, 'Under'land. Story The Keyblade Wars (One of the first Wonderlandians, assists Revan with riddles on how to defeat the monstrous Jabberwocky with the use of the Vorpal Blade) Birth of A New Era (Makes a brief cameo appearance in The Hidden Forests (Bambi) to warn Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Michael of the danger to be found lurking not only in the forest, but also the entire universe, wondering why they are just wasting their time with meaningless sidequests when there is a true evil mastermind they must find and stop at all costs...) The Journey (Reprises his role from Alice in Wonderland/KH 1, though with more active involvement in trying to get Taran more motivated to become the Keybearer he must become in order to save the entire universe, at the expense of playing games with the heroes' lives) The Chain of Memories (Provides help for Dumbo to come up with his flying act alongside the Crows, then converses with Ellidyr on whether or not he was justified in his actions in the past and now in the present) A Year of Misery (Shows up in New York City to warn Miklos and Wart about the dangers of continuing to serve the Dominion XIII; is revealed to be a provisional ally of Saruman DiZney, hoping to steer Wart in the right direction to turn him against Dominion XIII and merge with Taran) Encoded Truths (Shows up in Middleton to muck things up and warn Emma about Taran, Guinevere, and Hazel's connection) Appearance and Personality The Cheshire Cat is a bizarre, rather rotund cat with a perpetual grin. The cat's fur is striped purple and pink, a pattern that stops abruptly at his wrists and ankles. His mouth, hands, feet and the tip of his tail are all a very light pink color, while the fur on his head is ruffled at the top (obscuring his small ears), and a solid red-violet. His eyebrows, which are always raised, are black, and his eyes are yellow. His nose is a dark rose color, and below it, are six grey whiskers, three on either side of the cat's upper lip, that are oddly off-center from the follicles. His hands and feet both seem to have opposable thumbs, along with three other fingers or toes. Each of his digits sport short, black claws. The Cheshire Cat displays a high degree of balance and dexterity, usually standing on his hind legs and occasionally on his hands. Most notably, the Cheshire Cat is able to make parts of his body appear and disappear at will, remove his head from his shoulders and continue talking, occasionally balancing it on his feet during his handstands, or even balancing the rest of his body on the head itself. The Cheshire Cat is a strange character, talking in riddles and often confusing people who speak to him. Even Miklos remarks this by saying, "That cat is a walking question mark." He often helps the characters, albeit indirectly, showing his neutral alignment. The fact that he talks in riddles and knows almost everything and anything in Wonderland proves that he is quite smart. In "A Year of Misery", he admitted that he is "mad". The Cheshire Cat's perplexing personality that deems him as neither an ally nor enemy confuses many characters, including Maleficent and her Hellfire Organization who, before settling on the Queen of Hearts, offered the Cheshire Cat a spot in their alliance. However, the Cheshire Cat refused, leaving the group upset and wonder whether he should be eliminated or not. However, this shows that the Cheshire Cat leans more towards being a friend than a foe to Taran and his friends. Abilities Category:Neutral Category:Ancient Ones Category:Magic Users Category:Chaos Magic Wielders Category:Characters Category:Wonderlandians Category:Cats Category:Saruman's Secret Alliance